Bruised
by zombiegirl1226
Summary: Coming home from a late night assignment isn't always easy. Although they never said it was. Phineas is messed with and had no one to help him. **One-Shot** Phinerb. Rated T for minor language and what some people call "incest" although I don't think it is.


**Bruised**

"What did you say?" a buff guy growled before stepping out of the shadows. Phineas cowered below the four guys that surrounded him.  
"W-why won't you leave m-me alone?" Phineas asked softly and timidly. The guys from his high school just laughed. They were so scary and menacing it made Phineas whimper softly. He couldn't escape. They had him blocked in with no safe way out.  
"Because, you're gay," the blonde one retorted with disgust in his voice. They laughed again, causing Phineas so much pain on the inside. Their words cut into him and he shouldn't let them.  
"Just l-let me go," Phineas tried again and again with no success. He peered up at the bullies to see their menacing eyes staring at him.  
"No! Why would we miss an opportunity to beat up some fag?" Another said while chortling.  
The blonde, Jake, walked up to the red head and punched him right in the nose. The others began tormenting him as well, punching him in the stomach and leaving bruises on his arms. Phineas began to cry out due to the pain he was experiencing, but they just laughed at him.  
"Quit crying little wimp!" one guy yelled at him, punching him in the face, causing Phineas to cry out even more. Phineas was walking home from school around 8:00, due to an assignment, when these thugs came around.  
They began kicking him in the shins and caused him to fall onto the cold concrete. Jake kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could, making Phineas cough up some blood.  
"C'mon guys, lets go," Jake explained, turning to leave. Before everyone left, one of the guys kicked poor Phineas in the face. As soon as they left, he lay there, crying and cradling his injured body, with no one there to help him.

Ferb's POV

Phineas should be back by now. This was very strange. I decided to call Candace.  
"Hey Ferb," she said from the other line.  
"Hey, Phineas didn't come to our apartment yet. Are you with him?" I asked hopefully.  
"No? I am at home with Amanda and Jeremy. Sorry," she explained.  
"That's ok. Thanks anyway," I said before hanging up, rushing to find my keys. I frantically ran to my car with my keys in hand, and started it. I backed out of the driveway and began driving towards the restaurant where Candace and Phineas had eaten.  
Searching the sidewalks, I found Phineas lying on the ground. I jumped out of the car and ran over to him.  
"Phineas!" I shrieked before taking his cold, broken body up in my arms. He was crying and bleeding. He has bruises everywhere and a black eye.  
"F-Ferb. J-Jake," he uttered. He took a shaky breath before continuing. "He and h-his gang b-beat me up."  
"Why Phineas?" I asked while laying him down on the back seat of the car.  
"Because I'm gay," he breathed out. I gasped. Phineas was gay? I never knew that!  
Those jerks would pay for this. My step brother was breathing heavily and still whimpering because of his pain. I slammed the door and got into the drivers seat. Pissed, I drove back to our apartment. I sped down the black road and finally pulled into a parking space, turning off the car.  
I opened my door, grabbing my keys, and slammed it closed, going to the back of the car to get Phineas out. I carefully lifted him off the seats and he groaned. I pushed the back door closed and locked the car before starting up the driveway. I unlocked our front door, with Phineas clinging to me as I kicked it open and then closed again.  
I hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom, setting Phineas onto the counter as I got out the first aid kit.  
"Aghnn.." Phineas groaned. I looked at him in the light to see major damage. He had a black eye, a very broken looking nose, bruises and cuts everywhere on his face and a busted lip. I took out antiseptic wipes and began ripping one open. I took it out and started wiping his lip.  
He winced every time I wiped off a cut. After properly dressing his cuts and lip, I tended to his nose, getting another wipe and getting the blood off of his nose.  
"Ow," he growled painfully.  
"Sorry Phin but I need to do this," I said sorrowfully. He winced yet again and I grabbed bandages as wrapped his nose as best as I could.  
He pointed to his stomach, too. I lifted his shirt and gasped at the horrible sight.  
"Is it bad?" He asked softly. I nodded sharply. There were bruises everywhere, along with a huge gash. Once tending to his stomach, he grabbed me and hugged me.  
"Thank you," he whispered in my ear. I hugged him tightly, careful not to injure him anymore.  
"Let me go get you some pajamas," I said before leaving to retrieve his clothes. I returned with new boxers, one of my t-shirts, and some comfortable pants. I handed them over to him and he looked at me with a weird look.  
"I can't do this by myself you know," Phineas explained, looking away, blush tinging his cheeks. He was so adorable.  
"Alright. Do you think you can at least put your boxers on by yourself?" I asked him. I wanted to give him as much privacy as he could achieve, but he just grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hands, helping him stand.  
He grabbed my shoulders as I pulled his shorts carefully off of his hips, pulling them the rest of the way off. I continued and slipped my fingers around the waistband of his boxers and looked away as I began pulling them down. After they were off, he helped me put his boxers up and where they should be. I looked up to him as if gesturing for his pants, but when I looked up, he was blushing a shade of red I never even knew existed.  
"Phin.." I tapped his arm. He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Sorry, sorry. Here," he muttered, practically throwing the pants at me. I chuckled as I began pulling them up his legs and finally over his hips. I stood up, having to look down at him slightly.  
I began pulling his shirt over his head and finally off. I was handed the t shirt and began sliding it on his lean body. He had a thin body and abs. Damn. He was dressed and ready to get to bed. I began lifting him off of the counter and he wrapped his arms as legs around me, nuzzling his head into my neck. I pulled back his comforter and sheets, laying him down into his bed. I pulled the sheets and blanket back over him and smiled.  
We shared an apartment. It was one bedroom one bathroom. We shared the room with two separate beds like we always had.  
"I'll be back. I need to change," I said softly, grabbing some pajamas and new boxers for myself as well, before going into the bathroom. I closed the door on the way out, or so I thought I did. I slipped off my shorts and boxers before slipping on new ones. I took off my shirt and grabbed my toothbrush and put toothpaste on it, brushing my teeth before I put on my new shirt. I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth and toothbrush before setting it down and putting on my shirt.  
I stepped out into the bedroom and flicked off the bathroom light looking at Phineas. His face was a bright red. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.  
"You ok, Phin?" I asked before he motioned for me to come over. I say down on his bed as he took a deep breath.  
"Ferb." He breathed, "I want you know how much I thank you for being here for me. Thanks for tonight," he pulled me close to him and hugged me.  
"You're welcome Phin," I said easily. He pulled my face close to his and stared deep into my eyes.  
His sapphire eyes stared into my own, causing me to let out a gasp of surprise. Slowly, he leaned in and grazed his lips over mine. Right then, it felt as if the whole world stopped, just for us. That one kiss, made me realize that these feelings had been held up in both of us, for a long time. There was no lust, it was a loving, passionate kiss and there was nothing that could make us stay apart.  
I pulled away after 10 seconds that felt like an eternity, and I loved it.  
"Phin," I looked straight at him, his eyes pierced mine, yet again.  
"Hm?" He hummed with satisfaction. I smiled a little at his thrumming anticipation.  
"I love you," I finally said what I had wanted to for quite a while. It surprised me how easy those words flowed out of my mouth, and it shocked Phineas too.  
"I love you too," he explained, wrapping his arms around my chest and nuzzling his face into my neck. I leaned back onto his pillow and got comfortable, knowing that both of us would sleep wonderfully.


End file.
